Desperation
by littleblackpiggy
Summary: Nightmares that have turned to reality plauge a village near the well. Various members of the IY group are affected and involved in a desperate attempt to save their lives


Desperation

The now bare branches of the trees danced rhythmically to a brisk autumn wind. It was the weekend, time for Kagome to take a breather from her average boring teenage life to an alternate life on the opposite side of the well. The sharp wind tugged at her uniform as she walked home from school surrounded by her three modern day friends. Though she could see their mouths move, her mind couldn't quite comprehend the words for it was focused on other things. For some reason, InuYasha's amber eyes kept appearing, the way his ears would twitch from curiosity, his silver hair catching the sunlight. In the distance she could her a familiar voice calling her name, "Kagome, Kagome-chan…" she snapped out of her dreamlike state. Her three friends had crowded directly in front of her, all staring at her crimson face. "You were thinking about that guy again, weren't you?" One of them casually questioned. Kagome shook her head, waving her hands objectively in front of her face. "No… I was just a little distracted…." She lied. Her friend raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "So why exactly is your face red?" Kagome brushed a hand against her tepid cheek. She struggled to find a convincing answer, "Must be from the cold." She responded. "Sure…" A friend retorted as they departed on a separate path, they all lived on a different block from Kagome. "See ya, Kagome." A curly haired girl said with a wave. "Bye." Kagome responded with a distant smile. She kept walking towards the shire. "That was close…" she sighed, "Why do I care about that jerk anyway? He's got no feelings for me, he's probably all tied up in Kikyo at the moment." The words struck her through the heart like a sacred arrow. Supposedly she was her reincarnation. Sometimes when InuYasha would look at her compassionately she wondered whether it was at her face he was looking, or past her to the face of the dead shire maiden he once loved. She shrugged it off and kept walking up the steep cement steps, wanting desperately to be in the Fuedal Era forgetting her modern day stress. True, there were demons among other dangerous things on the other side of the well, but she'd rather take her chances with them than deal with the pressures of a pop algebra quiz.

Darkness was everywhere. The low sky, the rock littered ground, not the least speck of illumination was visible. Suddenly, a spotlight emanated in front of Sango. She heard slow uneven footsteps approaching her, though she could see no culprit. "Who's there?" she questioned, holding her hirakotsu behind her, ready to strike the unseen foe. A foot stepped into the light, then the outline of a boy's figure appeared. She squinted, barely able to make it out. "Kohaku?" She whispered. Her brother stared back with unnatural emotionless glazed over eyes. He was dressed in his taiji-ya uniform, holding a chained weapon high over his head. Suddenly, the light spread to include the countless slain bodies of her villagers, and closest to her feet lay the crimson covered motionless bodies of her friends. Sango shook with fear. "Why, brother? Why did you kill them?" He gave no answer, but began to swing the weapon menacingly. A hot tear fell irrevocably onto the floor. "Don't you remember me? I'm your sister…" The weapon stopped. "I have no sister." He distantly answered as his weapon came swiftly and unexpectedly across her chest, drawing blood. She took in a sharp breath and sat upright holding the spot where she was supposedly hit. It was another dream, same as last night, and the night before. "Sango?" a familiar voice questioned. She snapped out of her dreamlike state into reality, noticing two piercingly blue eyes returning her gaze. "Is everything okay?" She took her hand from her chest and placed it casually onto her lap. "Yea, just a bad dream." She blushed from Miroku's curiosity. "No need to worry Sango," he reassured her, "I'm here to protect you." He put his hands on his sides and gazed at her heroically. Her eyes narrowed, 'You can't even protect you from yourself.' She thought silently. "Goodnight houshi-sama." She responded as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep but not the dreams that may come.

The morning came gradually, Sango was the first to rise. The soft sun streaming through the paper panels awoke her. As well as the sunlight leaking through a slight crack in the door produced from the altercation the night before between InuYasha and Shippo. It happened to be over who deserved the last fish. Shippo would have won of course, due to an unfair advantage. If Kagome had pulled another "sit" on InuYasha for being so childish. However, she was not there. She was probably off in a hot spa or something, resting in the luxuries of modern Japan. Occasionally, Sango wished she had the power to "osuwari" Miroku when he misbehaved. She smiled as she pictured it: He would flirt with another girl, ask her to bare his children and then **bam**, face fault into the dirt. That would be enough retribution for Sango. Anyway, they happened to acquire this room by excising a demon in the village. Some mind-controlling weasel demon or something, the village chief had mentioned it at dinner. She half expected to see a giant malevolent force coming for her, but instead a miniscule red eyed rodent pounced across the floor. InuYasha shook his head in disbelief, "Keh. I can't believe we're getting paid for this." He was becoming more impatient with the lack of Kagome around, as anyone could plainly see, with the exception of him. Miroku struck it with an o-fuda as it dissipated into oblivion. Even though it was gone, Miroku couldn't help but feel an ominous aura surrounding the village. At least that's what he said to be able to keep the room, the money and a steady watch over the village. Maybe not so much the last one. It wasn't a far distance from the well incase of Kagome's return, InuYasha made sure of that.

Cool twilight was falling back in modern Japan as well as in the Fuedal Era. Kagome lounged on her bed, nibbling on a pretzel as her obese cat Buyo pawed playfully at the floral bed covers. Finishing her snack, she casually tilted her head to observe the clock. "6:00 already?" Kagome said in mild shock, "I'd better get back and see how things are going." She stretched her arms and yawned leisurely. Her comfy bed was one of the few things she gave up to be with InuYasha, but it was worth it. She stuffed some necessities into her already crammed backpack until it looked like it was about to burst. She began walking down the stairs, leaning on the sturdy wooden banister to keep her balance. "I'm leaving!" Kagome's voice echoed through out the household. "Bye sweety, make good choices!" Her mom shouted from some distant room upstairs. 'Typical mom response.' Kagome thought wearily as she slid open the back door, and ran to the well. She tossed her heavy baggage in first, then followed into the cold emptiness of the well. Soft bitter blue shimmering lights engulfed her body, sending shivers up her spine. "Maybe I should have brought a coat…" Suddenly, the bottom of a well appeared around her. "InuYasha!" there was no answer. A heavy sigh escaped her. Now she was left alone, forced to carry her bag while climbing the steep unstable rope latter. As she got up to the top rung, she threw her bag over the side, swinging her legs over the ledge in exhaustion. Putting her hand wearily to her forehead to remove the sweat, she was struck with realization of the sight before her. The ground was blanketed in a thin layer of sparkling white, a cloud of grey vapor billowed from her open mouth. "It snowed here?" she questioned, a perplexed look spreading across her face. Her chocolate eyes scanned the vacant pallid area around her. "I wonder where they went." Kagome whispered to herself, dragging her bag behind her leaving a trail as she walked towards a village near by. The warm lights looked inviting, and something told her InuYasha and the gang were residing there. As she approached a hut in the community she saw the half dog demon sitting on the timber porch steps, aimlessly watching specks of pure white fall to the ground. His gaze turned to her, and though she felt numb from the cold, inside she melted as his amber eyes searched hers. "Kagome, you're back." InuYasha said almost in disbelief as he nonchalantly stood up to great her. He took her bag as she placed a hand on his, "Thanks." She whispered shortly, a puff of smoke escaping her pursed lips. They entered the tepid room, Sango, Shippo and Miroku glanced up from their meals in surprise, Kirara let out an energetic purr. "How'd we get this place anyway?" Kagome remarked, noticing the well furnished luminous room before her. "An exorcism," Sango responded, "but Miroku here says it's not over." She pointed to the houshi sitting beside her. "There is still an ominous aura about this place." He replied convincingly. 'Right..' Kagome thought sarcastically, 'How many time have we heard that one…'

It was getting late, and although there were no digital clocks in Fuedal Japan, it could be easily felt. Shippo and Kirara were already snoozing on a pile of quilts, Shippo's leg twitching infrequently with each hushed snore. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were asleep as well. Even in the dimmed light InuYasha could observe their reposed faces, forgetting their daily troubles, perhaps dreaming of the day of Naraku's destruction. At least that's one of the things he recurrently dreamed about. What would he do after his adversary was scattered into oblivion, the shikon shards complete once more? He never really pondered it before. His eyebrows knit in perplexity. What would he do with the jewel? Long ago, his plan was to use it to become fully human, and live out a quiet life with Kikyo. He shook his head as he glanced out the slightly ajar door into the vast wilderness, minuscule fragments of iridescent white occasionally fell. He slyly tilted his head slightly towards Kagome's unperturbed form, her chest rising and falling gradually with each breath. Raven hair cascaded across her ashen face and back. God, she was beautiful when she slept. He had lost track of the countless times he watched her at night, wondering if she dreamt of him as he dreamt of her. "Damn." He whispered into the emptiness. "Why can't I tell her…" She mutely yawned, groggily pulling up the covers. He found a reason. 'It's because whenever I tell someone how I truly feel they find a reason to get up and leave.' He let out a silent yawn as yell, and curled up on the cool wooden floor. 'I have time to tell her, but not now.' He stole one last glimpse of her as his eye lids fell in exhaustion, feeling the warm reassurance of sleep wash over him.

Darkness was everywhere. The low sky, the rock littered ground, not the least speck of illumination was visible. Suddenly, a spotlight emanated in front of her. She heard the slow uneven footsteps approaching her, though she could see no culprit. It was her reoccurring dream, she could feel it. Her brother appeared as well as the mass of motionless bodies, same as before. Once again the identical remarks, the menacing swing of the weapon, the slicing gash across her body. 'I should wake up now.' Sango's voice reverberated inside her. She closed her eyes tightly but nothing happened, she was trapped in a sinister eternal nightmare. A panic set in and coarsed through her vains. "This is a dream, isn't it?" She questioned as she felt the hot red liquid escaping from her chest, percolating through her fingers. She rapidly pulled her hand away, feeling the sharp twinge of pain, her palm was covered in crimson. Hot tears stung her auburn eyes. She looked up in revulsion as her brother's weapon unexpectedly came in for another blow. She distantly heard screaming and realized it was coming from her own mouth.

InuYasha's eyes shot open as Sango's screams ricocheted in his dog-like ears. They were tilted back, pressed against his head to block out the noise. Miroku had awakened as well, noticing the trail of crimson originating from a slash on her chest across the floor. His eyes widened in alarm as he perceived a red eyed weasel demon lying across her face, completely engulfing her eyes. He wretched it away from her face, instinctively striking it on the head with an o-fuda, sending it into oblivion. She took in a swift sharp breath, her eyes opened as she promptly noted the searing pain in her chest. Miroku tore off a minute piece from his kimono, placing it over the abrasion to halt the bleeding. She would have slapped him for putting his hands so eagerly on her chest, but her arms felt numb from the pain coursing through her body. "They gain power from our fear," Miroku began knowingly to InuYasha, as he applied pressure to her torso. "Check the others; see if they've been affected as well."

An obscure lavender haze surrounded Kagome, she couldn't tell which direction down, up or even if her feet were planted safely on solid ground. For some strange reason she did not care. She warily reached out in curiosity to touch the swirling mass before her as it dissipated around her finger. She blinked as she recognized a familiar sight ahead, the ancient well. By now the mist had completely departed and she was left utterly alone. "Hello?" her voice echoed through the vast emptiness of the forest around her. Suddenly, she heard hushed laughter somewhere close by. "Anyone here? She questioned cautiously, following the clatter deep into the dense menacing forest. Two barely visible figures stood before her. As she brought up balled fists to rub the fog from her eyes, she realized it to be a man and a woman. The man had long silver hair topped off with dog-like ears, wearing a fiery red kimono. He was nuzzled against a tree, holding a young raven-haired shrine maiden. InuYasha and Kikyo. The girl was wordlessly giggling with each passionate kiss the hanyou placed on her pallid neck, occasionally grazing against it with his fangs. Kagome jolted back in revelation, her hands cupped tightly over her mouth, wanting desperately to hide, but all the trees in the forest were slowly dissolving into thin air. Abruptly, the girl's auburn eyes locked with hers. "Kagome…" she said flatly. InuYasha, distracted from his original activity, glared up at her with mild interest. "Who?" he retorted, seemingly uninterested.

InuYasha checked the resting kitsune and Kirara, both of them were free of weasel demons. He then ran directly to the reposed Kagome. Lying across her face sat a twitching red-eyed weasel, gradually growing with each passing second. 'Why didn't I check her first?' InuYasha scolded himself as he hurriedly removed the miniature demon, striking it with an o-fuda. Kagome's eyes opened hastily, though she could not see anything through the hot film of watery tears. She blinked once more to clear it, seeing InuYasha's inquisitive form stooped over her. She pushed against the blankets, pulling back against the hut wall. InuYasha's brows furrowed with puzzlement as he reached forward in an attempt to calm her. "Don't you touch me." She whispered as her heart beat wildly, forced up against the wall in anxiety. A lucid tear trickled down her cheek, staining her school uniform. "You have Kikyo for that." Kagome barely uttered, her voice straining from emotions. With that she was up, sliding open the paper door running into the bitter emptiness engulfed in white. She breathed heavily in and out, her vapor visible with each sigh. There was no destination involved, she just had to get away, far away from that two-timing jerk. Tears stung at her frost bitten cheeks. Her legs were on pins and needles, numb from the cold as she spotted an ice covered lake blocking her path, InuYasha was close behind. "Kagome, wait!" He yelled into the frosty ashen emptiness. She had to get away. Her tears were the only tepid thing about her as she stepped out ardently onto the slippery ice, determined to escape. She saw herself in it, like a reflection portrayed on a sharp blade. She ran, unaware of her legs beneath her, not knowing if they even made contact with the ice. "Kagome!" She heard his warm voice echo as the world started spinning out of control. She felt faint as specks of shimmering white swirled before her eyes, ending with darkness and a slight crack resounding within her.

The thin ice began to splinter in sharp jagged patterns around Kagome's motionless body scattering in diverse directions. InuYasha's amber eyes widened in trepidation, "Kagome, hold on…" He cautiously stepped onto an unsteady fragment of ice close to the shore that sank slightly under his weight. She wasn't too far out, but the frigid black water was rapidly starting to seep up around the sides of the island of ice she lay on. Soon, her legs were engulfed in what felt like a bucket of ice cubes as the water crept around her pale smooth legs up to her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt the bitter numbness set into her body. InuYasha leapt recklessly onto the random patterns of floating ice before him, ignoring the bitter cold as his heart raced wildly and his mind was focused only on saving Kagome. "InuYasha.." she whispered hoarsely as a cloud of warm vapor escaped her lips, now matching the color of the ice beneath her. He landed swiftly on the uneven frozen island beside hers, his pants legs slowly being enveloped by the icy water as well. She glanced up at him, unable to move, unable to feel her legs and arms due to the numbness from the cold. It was strange to see him rap his toned arms tightly around her but not feel him there. It was like some sort of strange never-ending dream, her mind told her that she'd wake up at any minute, but awareness of the world around her never came. She could see her hands lying limply placed over her drenched skirt as he stepped out onto a larger island of ice with her added weight in his arms. Her eyelids fell heavily as they approached the shore to safety. InuYasha glanced over her tranquil face anxiously as he left a quick path of footprints in the freshly fallen snow, towards the village.  
The paper panel door slid open as a flushed InuYasha and inert Kagome stepped through. Miroku had recently rapped a fresh bandage around Sango's abrasion and was now lying back against the wall, eyes closed and a reposed look across his face. His head was leaning gently to one side, chest rising and falling gradually. O-fuda's were located in his covered palm, Sango's hand was unexpectedly placed in the other. "No doubt he fell asleep waiting for more of those damn weasels." InuYasha scoffed as he noticed everyone else dozing. Shippo and Kirara were completely oblivious to everything. He laid Kagome gently ontop of her futon as he abruptly noticed a stripe of steadily dripping crimson on her leg. 'She must have been cut when she fell on the ice.' InuYasha contemplated as he remembered her words earlier that evening. "Don't touch me… You have Kikyo for that." What the hell was that supposed to mean? He couldn't even remember the last time he made contact with Kikyo, or had even seen her for that matter. His thoughts were normally filled with visions of Kagome most of the time anyway. He took off his robe and tied it securely around her leg to stop the bleeding, placing a blanket over her perceptively to keep her warm. Her eyes opened slightly as she felt a warm hand placed tenderly on her forehead, fingers running smoothly through her hair. Her tired eyes searched InuYasha's face, his light amber eyes that were usually so mysterious were now filled with concern as he leaned over her. Abruptly, he noticed that he was being watched and hurriedly pulled back his hand in embarrassment, turning his body to face the door. A puzzled look spread over her face. 'Was I dreaming a few seconds ago? And what the hell was InuYasha doing stooping over me like that?' the feeling of pins and needles was coursing through the veins in her legs and arms as she lifted the covers to notice his robe. 'Why in the world is his kimono on my leg?' she questioned herself. Sudden memories came flooding back to her. 'It must have been from when I fell on the ice, I guess that wasn't a dream.. But what about that whole thing between InuYasha and Kikyo? Was that a dream? Oh god, if it was I must have made a complete idiot out of myself running away like that.' A cherry blush spread across her face. 'I'm so dense sometimes.' she thought dejectedly. She could feel the ability of touch returning as she weakly reached up to put a hand on his back. His ears perked up as he felt the unexpected smooth sensation of fingers touching his undershirt, the tone of her voice was tender as she whispered his name, "InuYasha.." He turned around slowly, still gazing at the floor, hesitant to meet her gaze. She took her hand away, embarrassed as well. "You.. Saved me back there didn't you?" she questioned meekly. He nodded, unaware as to where the conversation was going. She smiled, "I always seem to be the one in trouble, the damsel in distress.. I only wish that I had the strength to save myself.." A solemn look came over her face. InuYasha glanced over her features then shyly cast his eyes to the ground again. "It was a weasel demon," he began, "They gain power from fear, and they seem to get it through people's nightmares.. We came to this village to exercise them, and I guess we must have forgotten a few. One attacked you in your sleep." Realization struck her. 'That was a dream? It felt so real..' she thought perplexedly to herself. "That means you and Kikyo didn't get together." she said as a wave of relief came washing over her. InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked to her. "That was your nightmare?" he said in revelation. Kagome put a hand over her open mouth. 'Did I say that out loud?' She thought silently as color came to her cheeks. InuYasha's eyebrows knit with confusion. "Are you that afraid of…" He started to say as he felt an unanticipated swift slicing pain across his back. He let out a quick sharp breath as he turned to see Miroku holding Sango's long reflective sword, stained crimson with his blood. A weasel demon was placed in the mess of coffee hair on his head, pulsating and growing bit by bit of off his hidden apprehension. Miroku's eyes had turned a malevolent shade of scarlet, identical to the weasels. "Looks like these things can control people too.." InuYasha growled as he felt a throbbing twinge of pain in his back. Kagome's chocolate eyes widened with trepidation, 'One of those things was on me?!' InuYasha stood up hurriedly, grabbing Miroku by the wrists and sending him swiftly towards the ground, both of them landing with a profound thud. The wind was knocked out of Miroku as he lost his grip on the pointed sword, letting it fall beside them horizontally on Sango's futon. InuYasha struggled to subdue Miroku, although his strength had increased from the weasel's influence. He harshly rolled InuYasha on his back, somehow getting one hand loose from his grasp, determined to grab the sword. Miroku leaned forward hastily, taking the sword and holding it menacingly over InuYasha's chest. InuYasha grabbed his wrist once again; it was the only thing restraining the sword from relentlessly taking a direct path through his heart. The sword was gradually lowering itself upon InuYasha as he sensed movement in Kagome's direction. He glanced over to catch sight of another weasel demon crawling beneath the covers. "Kagome!" he shouted out of breath as he struggled, "There's another one near your leg.." She took in a deep breath as she felt its minuscule claws latching slowly on and off her body, tail twitching as it crawled towards her stomach. She sat up swiftly as its rodent-like head appeared and it let out a short hissing sound, showing its fangs. Kagome threw it off her, sending it flying in a path towards the wall. It landed on the floor and was again unwaveringly heading towards her. She looked around for any o-fudas, but they seemed to have gone missing, perhaps hidden deep within Miroku's robes. "That's it!" Kagome screamed in desperation as the weasel was once again upon her, quickly bounding up the blanket. She looked around for a weapon, something to defend her, as she spotted her bow and arrows leaning casually against the wall. She frantically grabbed an arrow as the weasel was rapping itself around her pallid neck in a desperate attempt of assassination, digging its claws deep into her skin. She wheezed heavily in and out as it tightened its hold on her. Various spots appeared before her eyes as she heard InuYasha distantly yell, "Kagome!" She took in a sharp frenzied breath as she stabbed the demon in the side with the sacred arrow, inches away from her throat, sending it dissipating into nothing. As she took in another breath the world steadily stopped spinning around her. She gasped as she remembered InuYasha's predicament, glancing over to perceive Miroku holding the sword inches from his chest. "Stop!" Kagome screamed as she hastily stood up, forgetting the fresh laceration on her leg. "ah.." she winced as she felt the swift stinging sensation travel quickly threw her. She soon fell to her knees in anguish as she saw, as well as heard, the jarring sound of the sword making contact with his chest. "No.." She whispered as hot tears stung at her eyes. "InuYasha!" silent salty paths fell down her flushed cheeks. Her voice resounded in his dog-like ears. "Kagome.." he whispered, slightly tilting his head in her direction as spots of crimson contrasting with his white undershirt began to appear. He faintly gave a sad smile as he saw her crawling desperately on her forearms, legs dragging paralyzed behind her on the floor. His vision was starting to blur, now he could only see her hazy outline. "InuYasha!" her voice was fading as well as the waking world around him. Soon he was enveloped in swift soothing darkness. "Miroku.. Why?" She screamed in misery, tears falling freely from her auburn eyes. He gave no intimation as to whether her words had gotten through as he started to stand, walking excruciatingly slowly in her direction, swaying back and forth. "Miroku!" She yelped, "Miroku!" Her face was stained with lucid tears and uncertainty. He pushed her harshly on her back, knocking the arrow out of her hand and using his knees to pin her arms to the floor. The ominous sword was held vertically over her chest. "Miroku!" she screamed frantically as she hopelessly struggled, the sword had begun to lower itself upon her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, readying herself for the unavoidable sharp searing pain. She waited in apprehension, but it never seemed to come. She opened one eye slightly to catch sight of Sango rapping her arms tightly around Miroku's, bringing them as well as the sword forcefully behind his back. She was struggling to breath from the gash in her chest, "Kagome-chan.. Grab the o-fuda's.. They're in his robe.." Kagome nodded as she fought to free her right arm from the restriction of his leg. Miroku tried to resist Sango's grasp but she held onto him firmly, with every ounce of her remaining strength. Kagome urgently reached into his outer robes searching determinedly for the o-fudas. Miroku broke free as she rapped her hand tightly around them. The sword was held readily in his hand. Kagome rapidly leaned forward at the same time Miroku lurched forward, the sword made sharp contact with her shoulder as the o-fuda made contact to the scheming weasel demon embedded in his hair. The weasel let out a shrill hiss as it dispersed into oblivion. Miroku loosened his grip on the sword, falling heavily unconscious onto Sango's lap. She let out a quick sigh of relief, rapping her arms around him. "Why is it always my blade.. Why is it always the people I love.. That have to involuntarily kill.." She whispered as she held him with regret, tightly in her arms. "I'm so sorry Miroku.." Kagome breathed sharply in and out, her heart was gradually starting to slow down. "It's not your fault.. Sango.." Kagome responded placing a hand over the steadily seeping incision on her arm. "I-InuYasha.." she squeaked as she saw him lying motionless on the floor. She used her remaining strength to crawl towards him. An uneasy feeling came into her stomach as she placed a hand on his unnaturally cold cheek. She took it off to place it on his neck. "No pulse…" she whispered in disbelief. "InuYasha, oh god… InuYasha please wake up.. InuYasha.." She whimpered as hot tears fell in cascades down her cheeks. She placed her hands on his cool cheeks, looking over his reposed features. She soon removed them as she buried her face in his shirt clinging to it tightly. "InuYasha!" she cried in a series of sobs. "He's gone Kagome-chan..." Sango barely whispered. "We should have never come to this cursed village.." she screamed in agony, holding tightly to Miroku, hiding her face in his soft coffee colored hair.

The next morning it rained. It felt like miniature droplets of icicles stinging their faces. At his burial even the sky seemed to be crying. It wasn't much, just a mound of dirt on a flower littered hill. They hadn't taken the villagers money and left without much thought of it. It must have looked like a bunch of war victims were gathered there, both Kagome and Sango were engulfed in bandages. Kagome and Shippo cried together remorsefully, Miroku stood solemnly and chanted a few prayers. No one could tell if Sango was crying or if it was the rain traveling down her face, she could always hide her emotions well. Kagome placed the red fabric from around her neck atop his unmarked grave. With that they were off and on their way again, searching to inevitably destroy Naraku. InuYasha would have wanted it that way. Kagome was the last to leave, "I promise I'll always remember you. I'll avenge you InuYasha." Kagome whispered as a silent tear mingled with the rain in a course down her cheek. That was the only thing you could do, it's what many others had done. Live on.. Live on and take vengeance for the others who had fallen before you. Keep them alive in your memories. And if at times it feels like there's no reason for living, no motivation to go on, at least you can find one.

Sesshomaru had picked up the sent of a larger influential demon, possibly Naraku, and was hurriedly following its trail. Rin and Jaken were heading up the rear, trying desperately to keep up with his pace. They were traveling through a distant village as Sesshomaru made a sudden unexpected stop. Rin, aware of his movements, quickly halted behind him. Jaken, not looking where he was going, went tumbling into her, sending them both plummeting into a mangled heap on the floor. "Why did we stop Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin inquired curiously, sitting atop a flustered Jaken. He casually looked down at the pulsating tetsugia at his side. His hand grazed the hilt. "Tetsugia." He whispered nonchalantly. Rin gazed in awe at the series of various dissipating lights that emanated from it. Sesshomaru drew the sword with ease, setting it out in front of him, facing an awkward mass of dirt in the middle of a flower littered field. "Here?" He questioned carelessly as he sliced the air above the recently made grave with his sword. Already he could hear movement from deep within. "Let's go." He stated as he started to pick up the pace, heading after whatever demon lay before him. "Coming Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she followed, Jaken on her tail. 'I don't want to be here when that _thing_ gets up.. Disgusting creatures.. Why have I chosen to follow this sword's will anyway?' Sesshomaru thought objectively.

InuYasha opened his mouth to breath, but an unexpected accumulation of dirt overcame him. InuYasha recklessly clawed at the dark enveloping mud around him as panicked thoughts flooded his mind. "What the hell am I doing under all this frickin dirt.. I.. I was dead wasn't I? Killed by Miroku?" Suddenly, he broke through to the surface, gasping for fresh air. He took a deep breath as he sat in what use to be his grave. He remembered the deep wound in his chest as he cautiously slid off his undershirt. "It's gone.." He remarked in disbelief, running a clawed hand over where the abrasion once had been. He could smell a familiar scent drifting on the breeze around him. "Sesshomaru.." He growled. "Was he the one who saved me?" InuYasha stood up, brushing the assortment of dirt and dust from his clothes. He could sense someone watching him as he glanced up to see a young village boy, wide eyed and mouth agape, starring at the hanyou. "What are you lookin' at kid?" InuYasha scoffed. They boy blinked, InuYasha growled. He squealed as he ran off on a path home, towards the community. "Keh." InuYasha contently remarked as he spotted a long piece of red fabric discarded on the ground. He curiously brought it to his nose. "Kagome?" He had picked up her scent; she wasn't located far away from where he stood. "I'm coming Kagome.." he replied as a resolute look spread over his face.

She was somewhere near Kaede's village; possibly she went home to her own time through the well. InuYasha was traveling at a fast pace, dodging random branches and thorn bushes that besieged the forest path. With time, he had emerged at his destination. He spotted most of the gang with the exception of Kagome, relaxing under the vast elm trees near the ancient well. "I think she's taking it pretty hard.." he vigilantly peered over a leafy bush he was hiding behind to recognize Sango's face. "Well, take it easy on her. It's only been a day since our loss. I'm not even sure if she wants to come back to Feudal Japan, it holds too many memories. Hell, if I were her I'd want to go home too." Miroku wisely replied. "If she comes back, she comes back." 'Oh.. She's coming back..' InuYasha thought determinedly, 'even if I have to drag her back here myself..' He cautiously steeped out from behind the bush and inched closer to the well, going around the group to avoid causing a scene. It's not every day that somebody comes back from the dead.. He crept silently to the well; his heart skipped a beat as he noticed Shippo catch sight of him. "InuYasha!" He squeaked in awe as he pointed in his direction. The others followed the path of his finger, there was no one was at the end of it. InuYasha's quick reflexes had already allowed him to dive swiftly into the well. "Shippo, I know this might be hard for you, but you have to learn to accept it.." Sango responded tenderly. Shippo balled his fists as he glanced from Miroku to Sango to Kirara. "You mean you guys didn't see that?" he retorted, "Kirara.. Tell them you saw that.." He said as he placed his hands on Kirara's pelt. She let out an energetic purr. Shippo sighed, "You're hopeless.."

Soft shimmering lights appeared around InuYasha in the enveloping lilac darkness. He wondered what expression would come across Kagome's face when she saw the hanyou back from the dead. The bottom of a well abruptly started to form around him. However, it was still remained extremely dark. He looked up to spot an unexpected wooden cover on the well, much like the one that had been there when he first came to her time. "Keh." He responded, readily shifting into position to perform iron reamer. With one swift swipe the wood had cracked, splintering off the well into various directions above him. He casually peered over the edge, spying Kagome's residence through the shrine's open door.

Kagome and her three modern day friends sat lounging in her average bedroom. Two were beside her while the other sat pretzel style on the floor facing her. Kagome's face was still speckled red and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying the night before. One girl put a hand on her back in an effort to comfort her. "It'll be alright Kagome.. There's lots of other fish in the sea." Kagome nodded distantly. "Thanks for coming guys.. I didn't want to be alone." She replied softly. The girl beside her placed her hand in Kagome's. "We never really got to meet him.." she responded regretfully. "What did this guy of yours look like anyway?" Kagome bit her lip as she thought of him, tears threatened to form in her eyes but she restrained, trying to remain strong. "Well," she began, "He always use to wear this red kimono.." "Sounds old fashion.." One girl whispered to the other. "He had the most gorgeous amber eyes.. That you could get lost in.." she continued as the hanyou in depiction peered curiously through her bedroom window. The girl sitting on the floor was the only one to catch sight of the random suitor. "He had long silver hair.. It used to catch the sunlight.." The girls beside her sighed dreamily as the one on the floor sat with her mouth agape. "Long silver hair, his pants are red.. Amber eyes.." she thought perplexedly to herself as she looked over the matching man outside. Then, she noticed one thing Kagome had left out in her description. "How about ears? Did he have dog-like ears?" She gave Kagome an inquisitive look, pointing to the spaces on her forehead. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. 'How could she have known he had those kinds of ears?' she questioned herself. "Um.." Kagome coughed, "Of coarse not.. People don't have dog ears.." she replied rationally. The girl on the floor glazed out the window again, but there was no one to be seen. She put a hand to her head in exasperation. "Right.. I think I need some rest.. I'm going delusional.." She stood up shakily; unaware of whether or not she was mentally stable. The other girls rushed to her side, helping her out of the room. One turned back to Kagome, "You gonna be alright here by yourself Kagome-chan?" She inquired compassionately. Kagome nodded slowly. "Yea, I think I'll be ok.." The three girls stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Kagome utterly alone with her thoughts. "Ears?" She questioned herself. "How did she know.."

Kagome grabbed a magazine from her bedside table to take her mind off InuYasha. She read the first line on the cover, "Strong sexy men, your protectors…" She threw it in frustration in the direction of her closet, burying her head in her pillow. "I'm never gonna get over him am I?" she snuffled as hot tears began to sting at her eyes. She lifted her head up, using a free hand to wipe them away as she noticed the figure outside her window. "Gah!" She screamed as she sat straight up, heart beating rapidly, eyes wide open. "Get a hold of yourself girl.." She whispered as she rubbed her eyes with balled fists, unexpectedly hearing the squeak of her window sliding open. There was the sound of soft footprints on the wooden floor before her. She wouldn't open her eyes in fear that it was only some eccentric dream, that she had gone mental as well. "Hey, Kagome." She heard his voice echo tenderly throughout her ears. Eyes still closed, she reached her arms out before her, hands groping for the body that belonged to the voice. Two clawed hands rapped tightly around them, placing his fingers in the spaces between hers. Her eyes shot open as tears started to form. "InuYasha?" she questioned as she cautiously stared at the hanyou in front of her. The side of his mouth tilted upwards in a slanted smile. She searched his amber eyes, questioning if she was once again lost in her twisted imagination. She brought her hands up to softly touch his tepid cheeks which were becoming warmer by the second. "InuYasha.." he loved it when she whispered his name. "InuYasha!" She unexpectedly threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He lifted his limp hands from his sides as his heart beat rapidly from anticipation. Feeling her body against his once again, he placed his hands gently on her back; occasionally running his fingers threw her silky raven hair. "I.." he said, his voice dry from the lack of water. "Lie to me!" Kagome shouted as she nuzzled her face into his strong chest, pulling him closer to her. "I don't care if naraku brought you back, I don't care if this is only a dream.. Lie to me and tell me you'll stay with me forever.." Tears fell freely from her chocolate eyes. "Tell me you love me." InuYasha stood breathless and still as Kagome's tears stained his undershirt. 'I had no idea… she felt so strongly about me...' "Kagome.." he whispered as he pulled her closer to him, desperately trying to catch the moment, to make it last. 'I want to tell her I love her, that I'd never dream of leaving her.. But I just can't seem to open my heart again.. Everytime I let someone in, they find a reason to leave.." InuYasha swallowed hard, suffering with the decision of letting her know his true feelings or going on with their usual distant lives. "I just.." He whispered as she tilted her head up, showing her pleading auburn eyes. 'I'll have all the time I need to tell her after naraku is completely destroyed and the jewel is ours. Then I can become a human and live an ordinary life with her.. Yea, because that worked so well with Kikyo..' he thought sarcastically. 'What am I thinking? I don't know if I have time, hell I only died a few days ago.. I can't keep procrastinating..' He searched her dark eyes, deep within her for the answer. "I love you.." he mouthed the words shyly. "What?" Kagome's eyes widened as a rosy hue came to her face. InuYasha turned a shade of crimson as he coughed, "I love you." turning his head away timidly. She blinked in disbelief. Could this really be her tough, impassive InuYasha come back to her, professing his profound love? Had being buried beneath the earth changed his outlook on life? None of it truly mattered to her, he was back again. She was lost in his embrace, false love or not, this InuYasha was here just the same. Unable to resist the temptation she had been holding back for god knows how long, she rolled the hanyou onto her bed and locked lips with him for an unforeseen passionate kiss. Surprised yet extremely elated, InuYasha rested one hand on her hip, the other searching the features of her face and body. Kagome's fingers ran trails across InuYasha's chest, planting quick light kisses over areas untouched. 'Maybe I should have faked dead a long time ago.' InuYasha smiled to himself contently. Suddenly there was giggling in the hallway outside the bedroom. "See? I'm not insane! Oh, thank god I'm not seeing things.." Kagome heard one of her friends whisper. She quickly sat upright, brushing the wrinkles out from her skirt. InuYasha hid his face shyly behind one of her pillows. She glanced over to see her three friends kneeling on the floor, anxiously watching the show. "Come on guys let's go get some Mcdonalds I'm hungry.." one of them broke the silence. "Kagome, we'll give you two some alone time." "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do!" One of them joked as they once again sauntered down the flight of wooden stairs. Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door. "No more destractions." she said as she eagerly turned back to InuYasha, "Now, where were we?"


End file.
